In the art hermetically sealed capsules comprising ground coffee, for placement in a coffee dispensing apparatus, are known. During coffee preparation the entrance opening portion of such sealed capsule is pierced by knifes provided in the apparatus, so that entrance openings are provided for supplying fluid under pressure to the grounded coffee in the inner space of the capsule. This in turn causes the pressure in the inner space of the capsule to rise, such that an exit opening portion of the capsule is pressed against lid piercing means that are present in the apparatus. When sufficient pressure is applied, the exit opening portion will tear against the lid piercing means creating exit openings through which the coffee drink can drain from the capsule through an outlet present in the apparatus. In use, the outlet is in fluid communication with the exit opening portion of the receptacle so that coffee drink may flow through the outlet.
It has been found that in a system as explained above, preferential paths of fluid may flow through the extractable product within the capsule, e.g. from the at least one entrance opening to the at least one exit opening, which may lead to undesired strength of the prepared beverage and/or variations in strength of the prepared beverage, from one capsule to another. Moreover, since the exit openings are formed by fluid pressure, the number, position and/or size of the exit openings are formed by chance.
It is therefore one of the goals of the invention to provide for an alternative system, capsule and method.